


Seventh Heaven

by howsthismylife



Category: Avengers, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Appearance of Bucky!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'An American Love Stony.' One night, Bruce asked Steve if when are they going to settle down as a couple, he couldn't answer. After their mission in Brazil Steve worries why Tony has been acting weird and he doesn't have a clue as to why. And a life turning event came to Steve when he met one of the victims in Brazil whom he thought was Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "An American Love Stony"  
> Hope you like it!

            It has been years already since I moved in at Stark Towers. Three years to be exact. Since then I’ve had better sleep—compared to when I was in S.H.I.E.L.D’s room for me—and also I’ve got to spend time with my better half—well not “yet” but I am hoping anytime soon—Tony Stark. I literally could not ask for anything more.

            It has also been years since the incident with Loki happened and the Asgardian Court decided to lower his sentence with his Brother Thor’s influence and is freed but not permitted outside their planet. Since then my team and I—the avengers—continued on saving the world. I’ve been deployed into many countries and places where they needed our help, of course as Captain America I was expected to offer my aid with my fellow Americans—which I did.

            As promised. My relationship with Tony Stark has been kept far away from the public’s meticulous eyes and Tony is doing such a great job covering for us. The avengers’ identity is highly unknown to many and we are planning to keep it that way for safety purposes.

            I woke up one morning in my room—I still don’t share room with Tony—and headed off to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. It was only 8:00 am and I highly doubt Tony will wake up not for another two hours. I decided to go to the gym first to do some exercise and later I’ll make breakfast. Bruce seems to still be in lab making some research which I still have no idea what is. He and Tony have a lot in common—specially taking time on their laboratory—I sometimes get jealous of the two seeing them bond. They’re like science brothers and I can’t butt in their conversation because I’ll just look dumb in their eyes. Yes—I know science but I can’t brag my knowledge to their advance genetics. I would be like a five year old talking how people go to puberty and they would just laugh at me.

            I spent an hour on the gym and then I decided to rest for a while then take a shower. After the cold refreshing shower I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I always make breakfast because I know no one would because of their schedule. I saw Bruce sitting on the stool with a glass of orange juice.

“Morning” I said drying my hair with my hands. He just smiled at me and sips on his juice.

            “Have you eaten?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll make some pancakes.” Bruce sat there and watched me mix the batter and finish the first batch of pancakes.

           

I’ve put a tower of pancakes over his plate and I said “dig in while it’s hot” smiling at him and going back to what I was doing. We basically have the same appetite; our metabolisms are fast that’s why we needed to consume many until we’re full. I remember Tony would be waking up any minute now so I prepared him his daily dose of caffeine. I sat across Bruce who is now munching on his food and I started to eat on my tower too.

We were both quiet for a moment when he complimented my cooking “You cook well cap” he said staring at me. I just thanked him.

            “So when will you and Tony settle down?” I almost dropped my knife when he asked me. I choked a bit trying to swallow the big piece I tried to bite. I heard him chuckle and take a sip on his juice. I did the same.

            “I’m sorry cap.” He laughed “It just came on my mind” he explained. I just smiled at him and didn’t give him any response. It’s not like I don’t want to settle down with Tony, of course I would, but he hasn’t touched the topic yet and I’m nervous he’d turn me down if I initiate first.

            “We—haven’t talked about it yet.” I looked at him almost stuttering with my words. Bruce just smiled biting his last piece of share.

            “Well you should talk about it you know. Tony can be insensitive sometimes. Just saying” he said cleaning up his plate.

            “I’ll clean it!” I immediately said. He dropped the plate and glass on the sink.

“Thanks for the breakfast cap!” he said going back to his lab.

            His words kept on lingering on my mind for a moment. Yes it’s true that Tony can be extremely insensitive sometimes and he won’t talk unless you remind him of something. I for myself am ready for the next level but is he? I was getting caught in the debate happening on my mind when suddenly a warm presence came to hug me from my back.

“You smell fresh today Capsicle” –I was getting used to the nicknames.

            Tony kissed me on the cheek and took a sit on the stool beside me. I stood up to feed the man’s desire for caffeine. I put up his plate of food and a big mug of coffee.

“You seem rather early today Tony” I said pouring him more caffeine.

            “JARVIS woke me up. He said I have a meeting in two hours” rolling his eyes. JARVIS seems to be the only one to get him off his bed. I tried many times and trust me whatever you do he won’t wake up.

            “Well finish your food and I’ll finish something on my room” I gave him a quick kiss and headed to my room. I still need to finish the papers for Nick. I turned on my laptop—yeah I have my own laptop now although I’m still getting used to it—and tried finishing the report. Tony’s paper works. He never gets to tire himself making all these paper works. I do.       

I thought of going for groceries later after I’ve finished when a call came “Mr. Rogers, Nick Fury is on the line. Shall I connect it?” the voice announced. Nick told me I needed to go to the conference room in an hour for a meeting. It was urgent, at least it sounded urgent to me.  “Maybe groceries will have to wait” I thought to myself as I finished typing the last sentence to Tony’s report.

            I went out of my room to tell Tony that Fury needed me in the HQ when I notice he wasn’t there in the kitchen, and so was his big mug of coffee. I figured he was in the lab—like Bruce is like every morning—so I went down his lab to tell him where I was going to go. “Tell Fury I said HI” he said sarcastically giving me a sweet kiss on my lips. I bid my goodbye to him and told him I would stop by for groceries later. He just nodded and continued forging one of his robots.

Entering the headquarters I see a lot of agents and staffs roaming around doing their tasks—a typical day at the HQ—I went straight ahead to the conference room and there I saw Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff was standing her arms across over her chest and Agent Barton sitting comfortably on one of the tables edges. I was about to take my seat when someone tapped my shoulders “Hey cap. You’ve been called too?” it was Dr. Banner. It seems like Tony—again—is the only one not present in the meeting. I nodded at him and let him pass behind me taking a seat near Agent Barton.

            Director Nick Fury came into the room with Agent Maria Hill handing over us a couple of files. “We have received Intel that a German mafia may have been experimenting humans with some sort of virus responsible for mutation” he explained. “Their government asked for our help” he added.

            We ran through the files that were handed to us. They were operating in Brazil. It involves trafficking males for the experiment. Claims were that hundreds have already died because of the virus and they need more males to experiment with. With the looks of it, they are trying to make another Hulk. Dr. Banner—who is the only Hulk around—had speculated that the virus the Germans possess has the same characteristics as of the serum that made him as he is today.

            “Captain. I would need your leadership again.” he told me directly. “Dr. Banner would help you. He’s familiar with the streets of brazil.” He added.

            I called Tony to tell him I won’t be home for over two days and he understands—somehow. This was urgent and we needed to act fast.

            We’ve planned for the infiltration where Agent Romanoff is good at and Agent Barton as our lookout and cover. I was joined by Dr. Banner and some agents. Our objective was to rescue the people that may still be locked inside, acquire the virus and capture the ones responsible for these heinous acts.

            Everything was going under plan and we’ve successfully infiltrated the whole place. We managed to secure the whole area and caught the mastermind behind it, we also managed to get our hands on the virus/serum and Dr. Banner immediately stored it to one of his containers. We destroyed the whole facility and then we took off. The agents told us that everyone who’s been locked was already freed and are now in the cargo truck.

           

We went outside taking a deep breath after we’ve finished a successful mission. I saw people squirming around—must be the families of the victims—not every one of them was from there and I noticed there are a lot of foreigners. It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D is going to take care of them momentarily for refuges since most of them seem to come from the north.

            I scanned through the unfamiliar faces searching for someone who might be familiar to me. I highly doubt that there would be someone but you’ll never know. I was checking each and every one of them when suddenly a familiar face glanced at me.

I froze to where I was standing cold sweat dripping from my mask, my heart beating faster.

            It was Bucky.

            I almost ran to him when someone tapped my shoulders. I take a look back to see Agent Barton “Good work Cap” he said joining me in staring at the random people. I glanced back to where the man is but when I did he wasn’t there anymore.

I swear I saw Bucky—or is it him?—he’s been dead for more than 70 years and I highly doubt he had some relatives. I searched for him in the sea of people but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe the fatigue was getting into me making me hallucinate but I felt good, nothing was wrong with me.

I was contradicting to myself again when “Captain. We’re going” Agent Romanoff shouted and signaled me to the car. I followed and we went home to the HQ with the rest of the refugees.

I stared to the empty night sky and sighed deeply.

To be continued…


End file.
